


Caught

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: Darcy gets caught.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimeysociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/gifts).



Bucky’s head tilted as he heard the noise again. His super soldier hearing picking up, a slight change of breath. His eyes squinted at the wooden door. He was in Stark Tower, the Avenger fortress, no one should have entered. No one should have gotten past security, but then he heard it again. His name. 

He picked up the glock underneath his end table and moved towards the door. He popped his head outside the door, finding the hallway empty. His eyebrow shot up, trying to understand if it was his brain playing tricks on him. “Bucky!” a voice cried. 

He shuffled down the hall towards the elevator. He heard the cry again, then it was a high-pitched scream. It came from the room closest to him, he tried the handle and it opened. He pushed it open and took in the dim light filtering what he assumed was the bedroom. He moved stealthily down the hall before pushing the door open. 

His eyes widened at the sight, as hooded blue eyes lifted to his and another scream emanated from its mouth, as the sheet got tighter around the naked body in front of him. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” the voice cried. 

Bucky opened and closed his mouth, it suddenly dry after seeing gorgeous sight before him. “BUCKY!” it shrieked. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” 

He swallowed, “I thought… I thought..”

His brain couldn’t muster a sentence, as the image of the woman sprawled out on the magenta sheets. “Get out!” she growled, pointing at the door. 

“Darce…” he began, trying to form a coherent thought, but still seeing her curves, her large breasts and hardened nipples. 

“Get out!” she screeched, clutching the sheet tighter to her chest, where his eyes laid for just a second before reaching her eyes. He frowned at the sight, seeing them full of fear and anxiety. 

“Darce…” he tried again. 

“Barnes, for the love of all that is holy, GET OUT!” 

He closed his eyes and turned, despite his misgivings of just up and leaving her without a discussion. However, he knew that she was flustered by his outburst into her apartment. His head hung low, while he made the slow journey back to his apartment, wishing he had the heart and determination to tell her, he loved what he saw, that she shouldn’t be embarrassed. Instead, he walked out, placing a nail in the coffin of whatever relationship they had begun recently. 

 

He laid in bed that night staring up at the ceiling, his body on fire wanting to burst into Darcy’s apartment and confess everything. Instead, he stroked himself to completion with the thought of her mouth and lipstick all over his cock.

\-----------

It was weeks until he saw her again. She didn’t visit the gym, the communal kitchen. When he visited the lab for a check-up, Jane and her magically were not there. It was if she had disappeared, if she had never truly existed.

It was almost a month to the day when he saw her again at the briefing table gathered with Steve. He strolled in looking at her then Steve, confused as to why the meeting was called. He arched his eyebrow at his friend. Steve answered, “Ms. Lewis here has some threats against her person, Buck, and we need you to be her bodyguard….”

“Absolutely not,” Darcy voiced in the middle of Steve’s explanation.

“Ms. Lewis…” Steve began only to have the brunette break-in again. 

“Give me Barton, Sam, Wanda, hell even Ralph in accounting, anyone but Bucky,” she begged, body and eyes turned on the blonde super soldier.

“They are all busy and I don’t trust Ralph to protect you,” Steve responded, eyes flicking between Darcy and Bucky, confusion setting in. “This isn’t…”

“There has to be someone else available,” she continued. “ANYONE else!” 

“Buck, here is the most…” 

“I don’t doubt, Winter here can do his job Cap, but I prefer to have someone else.” 

“And I’ve explained Ms. Lewis there’s no one else.” 

“There’s you, Cap.” 

Bucky watched the volley back and forth, crossing his arms and trying not to add his two cents. If she didn’t want him as her bodyguard, he was fine with handing it off to someone else. Especially since she had barely glanced at him since he entered, his heart cracking a little. He knew he needed to apologize and maybe he had waited too long, but still her outright refusal of his services still was a jab. “Steve if she doesn’t…” Bucky began. 

“No,” Steve cut him off raising his hand, as his Captain voice began to filter through his speech. “Buck, you’ll be Ms. Lewis’ bodyguard because that’s the decision I’ve made. Ms. Lewis will give you her itinerary for the upcoming hacking conference in Vegas. She will assure me that she will be nothing but courteous and respectful during the trip. Once you both arrive back, we will discuss whether she will need you to continue your mission to protect her life.” 

She glared at Steve, crossing her arms. “Don’t expect me to bring you back a souvenir, Cap,” she threatened, pointing a finger at him. 

“You alive and safe is enough of a souvenir for me, Ms. Lewis.” 

\-----------------------

‘What the fuck happened, Buck?!’ he recalled Steve asking the moment Darcy left the briefing room. 

‘Nothing,’ he answered. 

Steve pointed at the elevator and the departing Darcy. ‘That’s not nothing. She flagrantly refused your help and she’s never done that with ANYONE. So I ask again before I change my mind, what did you do?’

‘Ms. Lewis and I had…’ he paused, how could he tell his best friend what had happened. He groaned. ‘I caught her masturbating.’

‘You WHAT?!’ Steve screeched.

‘I thought she was endanger and I bursted into her apartment only to find….’

‘Only to find her naked? Jesus, Buck.’ 

‘I know, I know. I got to fix it, but she’s evaded me at every turn.’

‘Well, you got a week to mend it and I insist you do it quickly. AIM’s threat isn’t to be taken lightly, they want Jane’s work at any cost. Even if that means kidnapping and torturing, Darcy.’ 

Buck looked over at Darcy, who was ten feet away at the bar. She barely spoke to him the whole conference, giving him her itinerary on the first day and besides a few short answers, had given him a wide berth. It wasn’t like her. Normally she was blunt and wild, he didn’t understand this wall that she had built up. 

He assumed after the incident that she would have made a joke about it a few days later, especially since she had been open about sex in previous conversations, except she hadn’t. He had tried to begin the discussion several times, but she had always looked at him and closed the door to her suite. Five days in and he was beyond frustrated with her and her avoidance of the situation. He had tried to be accepting, but now he was just annoyed and anger boiled beneath the surface. 

He watched her from across the room, a beer in his hand. He kept his distance at conference get togethers. She made it clear that she didn’t want him next to her and as long as, he had his eye on her, everything would be fine. 

She laughed at a joke someone in her group at the bar said and he tried not to flashback when that laugh was directed at him. Those late nights where she would educate him on the 21st century, where she’d fall asleep on his shoulder, the beginning of her web into his frozen heart. Now that web constricted him, left him no room to breath. 

His eyes flashed down the length of her body, taking in her curves and her red halter cocktail dress with the slit in the middle. It was revealing and yet classy all at once, it captured her personality to a T. 

An attendee put a hand on her elbow and her eyes went to the male’s green orbs. Her bright red lips quirked in a tight smile and Bucky felt jealousy roar in his belly. He had to tap it down, she wasn’t his, she made it obvious. And yet it didn’t stop him from wanting her. All during the week, he had wanted to hear her words focused on him, her eyes staring back at him, her smile directed at him. 

It wasn’t until this man touched her that her blues landed on his in a silent plea. He straightened his spine and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist effortlessly. The action pulled the other man’s arm away from her. “Darling,” he drawled in her ear, kissing her cheek. 

“Love,” she whispered, her eyes focusing on his putting forth emotions of fondness. It was tender and his heart stuttered in his chest. 

She hadn’t looked at him like that in weeks and he didn’t know what to do. That was until the throat cleared next to him. Bucky’s steel-blue eyes focused on the man standing close to Darcy. “I don’t think, we’ve met,” the man began, offering his hand. 

Bucky’s flesh hand brought Darcy closer to him, not trusting the man who invaded her personal space. For all he knew this could be the one from AIM, instead he extended his metal hand for a shake. “James Barnes,” he greeted darkly. 

“Todd Jones,” the man responded.

Bucky nodded, as he felt Darcy’s arm wrap around his middle, causing him to smirk. “It was so nice to see you again, Todd,” Darcy added, keeping her arm around the former assassin. 

“You should come visit us in Seattle, Darcy. That offer still stands you know. I know Jane isn’t paying you what…” Todd said. 

“Actually, I work for Tony Stark now,” she interjected seamlessly. Bucky smiled next to her, taunting the man trying to steal her away from him and the Avengers. “His offer was much better that AIMs.” 

Bucky’s flesh hand gripped her waist tighter, as he tried not to show a physical response to the new information from the short woman next to him. Her fingers caressed his shirt, trying to soothe him. “Plus, James and I are semi-serious in New York and he’s perfect in the bed department. I mean like really wow and you know once you snatch that up, a lady should never let go that, ya know? Like 10 for 10, would recommend to every woman I meet. Too bad though, right?”

She turned in his grasp and her eyes sparkled with mischief and his stomach filled with butterflies. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “My lady here likes to brag about my male prowess. Can’t seem to get her to stop. That’s why I love her though. Plus, she’s equally as good. If there were ever sex olympics, we’d win the gold.” 

He took his eyes off the mark and stared directly at her during the middle of his speech and he watched the mischief die a little. “So anyways Todd,” she began, shifting back to the other gentleman. “Thanks but not thanks on that offer.” 

Bucky kept his grasp on Darcy, his metal hand ready to lunge at the man if he tried anything. Instead, he watched the man nod before turning away. 

Once the other man was gone, he tugged her away from the bar. He heard her protest, but the adrenaline coursing through him prevented him from hearing most of it. 

It was minutes until he dragged her back to the room, slamming the door, before bursting out. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT DARCE?! He could have….” 

“He didn’t,” she cut in, arms crossing, back against the wall. 

He crowded her then, finger in her face. “You could have gotten yourself killed. Did you let Steve know he was here? Cause it sure as fuck wasn’t in the report?! Did you know?!” 

Her eyes turned fiery and her own spine straightened against the wood. “I saw him the first day.”

He gaped at her, his own eyes turning murderous. “You knew?! You knew?! You fucking knew and didn’t tell me?!” he ranted. “I know I fucking caught you dialing the rotary phone, but do you actually have a death wish?!” 

“Dialing the rotary phone….”

“MASTURBATING, Darce!” he exclaimed, chest heaving. 

She flinched at his outburst, pink rising to her cheeks. 

“I caught you masturbating,” he confessed softly, all anger escaping him. “And you risked your life… God, Darce, was it worth it not telling me? What if he had gotten you, huh?” 

Her eyes bore into his. “I never doubted that you’d protect me, Buck,” she disclosed. “I knew you’d protect me. I knew that the first day I met you and you looked at me like a kicked, lost puppy.” 

“Darce…” he breathed, forearms going to brace around her head. His nose brushed hers. “Tell me to stop and I will, darling. Tell me…” 

“Don’t,” she whispered and his lips crashed against hers. 

The kiss was all consuming and yet delicate and tender. It was laced with passion and desire. Her own hands landed on his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath her finger tips. Her tongue licked the seam of his lips, asking for permission which he gave willingly as his danced with hers. Minutes passed before they broke apart, panting when they did, eyes searching. 

Bucky pushed back from the door, grabbing her hand and drew her into his bedroom. His hands landed on her cheeks, as he kissed her again. Her own unbuttoned his starched grey shirt, fingers eventually landing on hot skin. He groaned at her touch, walking her backwards and pushing her to the bed. He stood at the end and gazed at her. Her dress had ridden up her thighs, almost to her hips. Her lips were swollen and her eyes hooded with desire. “Darce…” he muttered. 

“Love,” she responded, softly. 

There it was again, the term of endearment that made his heart stop. His fingers pushed off his shirt and went to his pants unzipping them, letting them pool at his ankles. Her own hands teased the fabric of her dress higher, revealing black lace. He growled at the back of his throat. She chuckled at his show of possession. “Like what you see?” she teased. 

He kicked off his shoes and sock standing naked except his boxers, as his hands landed on her upper thighs. “You’re beautiful like this. Or in your pjs. Or when you walk into the kitchen half away, muttering about coffee, darling.” 

She bit her lip, as his thumbs finally reached the fabric of her dress. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, darling. You’ve bewitched me from the start with those gorgeous blue eyes and bright smile.” 

“Come here,” she whispered, hands landing on his forearms.

He covered her body with his, as his lips captured hers again. Her hands traced his chest down his abs before stroking him through his cotton boxers. He groaned against her lips and she took advantage of it, as her tongue met his agains. His hips rutted into her hand, wanting the friction. She hummed her approval before he pulled away. “You’re overdressed, darling,” he muttered, eyes traveling down her body. 

“Well, you can fix that, soldier boy,” she quipped. 

He growled, as his hands went back to pushing up the dress, his lips following and landing on her creamy, soft skin. She moaned with every kiss, body swiveling with every touch. She lifted up so he could tug it off her, before pulling back. Her breasts heaved against black lace that matched her panties, showing of her cream skin. The image burned into his eyes, as he memorized her like this. When he caught her weeks ago, the image was fleeting, now it was crisp and clear. She was an angel against white sheets. 

“You’re making me blush,” she mumbled, as her hands fisted in the sheets. 

His eyes flashed to her face, taking in the pinkness of her cheeks. He love this version of her. “Is that why you avoided me for a month? Were you embarrassed?” 

She bit her lip, eyes searching his. “I thought I was being quiet,” she admitted. “Didn’t think you could hear me.” 

“Super soldier hearing, doll.” 

Her lips made an ‘o’ shape. “Well, next time I’ll use it to my advantage,” she teased. 

“Next time, huh?” he asked. 

“Well, really got to see how this one goes,” she retorted. 

He kissed her hip, fingers tugging on the elastic of her panties. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m 10 for 10,” he reassured her, as his lips moved to her molten center, hands spreading her. 

She mewled at the first lick of his tongue against her wetness. She tasted sweet and tart like the sour candies she made him eat and made him want to dive deeper, so he did. His tongue swiped at her over and over before sliding into. Her hips pushed into his face and his metal hand wrapped around her waist. “Oh god… Bucky… Love… Oh …” she panted. 

His tongue just dived deeper, acting like a wet cock inside of her, as his own hardened and his hips rutted against the mattress. He felt her thighs begin to shake next to his head and her walls clench. He continued to ravish her, as he moved his flesh thumb to circle her clit. “There.. Don’t stop,” she commanded.

He circled harder, as he flicked his tongue deeper, and it had her cumming seconds later, juices flowing onto his tongue. He groaned as he lapped up all of her essence, savoring her taste and what he had caused to flow from her. 

He peered up at her, as her body continued to shake. Her eyes closed and her hands fisted into the sheets. She was better than any dream he ever concotted in his brain, radiant and rapturous. 

As the shaking subsided and her blue eyes opened, she smirked at him. “10 for 10, would recommend,” she teased huskily. 

He chuckled, moving up her body to kiss her. Their tongues danced as her hand found its way between them, stroking him again. He groaned. “Now who’s overdress?” she teased, her hands pushing down his boxers. 

His cock sprung free and into her hand, as he felt her hands spread his pre-cum down his shaft. “Darling…” he drawled. She hummed, as her grip tightened and moved up and down. “Darce…” 

“Like that handsome?” she asked, eyes watching his face. 

“Need you,” he admitted, nipping at her neck. “Need all of you.” 

He shifted away from her hand, as he aligned himself at her entrance. “Please…”

He entered her slowly and her breath stuttered, eyes holding his until he filled her completely. “You’re so tight and wet, darling,” he praised. “Like you were meant for me.” 

Her knees bent as she rocked against him gently, causing him to gasp. “Feelings mutual, handsome.” 

He made shallow thrusts, causing her to arch her back, pushing her breasts against his chest. The skin slid against each other, as her nails dug into his back. “More,” she begged. “Need more.” 

He made one swift, deep movement, filling her again and she cried out. “Love that sound. That’s what I heard that night, darling. Now I know it’s not a cry for help,” he teased, as his hips into her. 

He gained a faster rhythm and she continued to cry out. He felt her walls clench tight and he gasped at the feeling. “Darce…” he groaned. “You’re so tight, darling. So tight and wet. Takin’ me so good.” 

“Bucky..” she keened. 

He couldn’t imagine that she could become tighter but she did. His metal hand went to rub her clit back and forth. Her eyes closed on contact before he said, “Keep your eye open for me. Wanna watch you. Want you to watch me.”

“Love…,” she moaned wantonly, arching against him letting him slip deeper. 

“I know, darling. I know. Let go for me. I gotcha. I gotcha, Darce.” 

Her eyes widened as he swiped against her hardened pearl, causing her orgasm. Her walls fluttered tightly against his cock, as his hips stuttered and streams of his cum entered her. He chanted her name over and over until his hips pushed and held him deep inside her, filling her up. Her eyes never left his as he came, bright and full of amazement. “Yup…” she stuttered. “10 for 10, would recommend.” 

He chuckled at her new found joke, capturing her lips. “10 for 10, would recommend. Too bad I don’t share, darling.” 

“Ditto, handsome.” 

He kissed her slowly, breaking away to smirk at her. “Darce?” 

She brushed hair off his face and hummed in response for him to continue.

“Next time, you masturbate can I watch?” 

Her blue eyes met his, and her lips broaden. “Oh, love, next time you can catch me and fuck me after.”


End file.
